Nakama are vital
by thesheepishchild
Summary: When Zoro is found near death in the forest of thriller bark what happens when he is brought back to the crew. Each nakama realizes what the swordsman means to them after he is almost ripped away from them. oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Where the hell is that idiot?" My mind raged. Running through the forest I stopped. Turning to what had caught my eye; I focused what seemed to be a standing figure. All I had to see was that damn green hair and I knew that had to be the shitty swordsman. Racing to him I couldn't help but feel relieved. Approaching him I questioned "Oi where the hell is that shichibukai?"

My voice was caught in my throat as I stared at him. Blood covered his entire body.

"What's with all this blood what the hell happened?" I screamed. For a split second I thought I was staring at a standing corpse. As I looked closer I noticed his whole body was shaking and his fists were clenched while his arms pressed tightly against his chest. His white shirt that was like a signature to him was ripped with blood splattered all over it.

I looked at Zoro whose eyes were glazed and half closed. He opened his mouth to say something and three barely audible words slipped out.

"Nothing...nothing happened."

As soon as the words were said his head snapped back. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and slumping forward he lost consciousness. He fell so fast that I barely caught him. I held him for a moment, not knowing what the hell to do. The marimo wasn't supposed to collapse, especially in front of me.

Looking down at him, I saw something else that made my stomach turned. My entire suit was covered in blood...marimo's blood. Even though it was a black suit the blood could be seen from a mile away. I shuddered and getting a better hold of the unconscious man I shifted him on my back and ran towards the crew.

Damn it. With Zoro on my back and invading my personal space I could tell several things about Zoro's current condition. Feeling Zoro's limp arms against me I could tell he was burning up. I heard Zoro's wheezy breathing in my ear every time he breathed. I could hear the man's heartbeat or his faint one I should say. I could barely feel it as I approached the end of the forest, fearing for my nakama's life I ran faster and screamed hoping one of my crew mates would hear me.

"CHOPPER HELP!"

I felt Zoro slip and had to stop to try to catch him. His breathing was getting faster and his chest rose up in an unsteady rhythm. Damn I felt my throat tightened. The shitty marimo was like an annoying brother. If he died ...I shook my head and ignored the thought but I couldn't ignore the truth. His body was shutting down. I grabbed the man and placed him on my back again and used the last of energy to sprint out of the forest and screamed hoping that someone would hear me.

"HELP!"

You're not dying yet marimo.

**Franky pov**

Choppers ears wiggled as he thought he heard a faint voice. He turned to where the sound came from. He saw a faint figure in the distant and he felt his chest grow tight.

"Usopp look who that is." He ordered. Usopp nodding, put on his binoculars and saw Sanji running with his entire front suit covered in blood. His eyes bulging out and hands waving frantically in the air he screamed."AH Sanji's hurt real bad."

"AH, SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed in panic.

"Idiot you're the doctor.

Everyone turned to the growing figure. Chopper finally remembering his position as the crew doctor yelled "Usopp, Franky, Robin go help him please."

Hearing my name I sprinted off to Sanji-bro with Robin and Longnose-bro on my heels. Running I heard a familiar sound and in the corner of my eye I saw flower petals falling. Robin had made a stretcher with her devil fruit power. Man she was super even at a time like this. Focusing back to the cook I saw something that made my heart stop. A patch of green hair was lying on Sanji-bros shoulder. Zoro-bro? Though I was new to the crew I never heard of the swordsman falling unconscious after battle in all the stories Longnose told. Finally reaching Sanji we all noticed his frantic worried face. He fell to his knees as exhaustion finally hit him. I ran to him fearing the worst.

"Sanji-bro lay down on the stretcher we will take you to Chopper." I gripped his shoulder to help him up while holding my other hand on Zorobro's back. The guy's head shot up and was full of anger. I quickly let go of his shoulder thinking maybe that I was hurting him.

"Don't worry about me get the shitty swordsman." Sanji-bro growled.

"But your bleeding pretty baldly Sanjib-" I retorted but I stopped. My hand was feeling wet now and I looked at the swordsman. My hand that was on his back was now soaked in blood.

I felt my mouth hang open and I knew I wasn't looking very super but I didn't care. That wasn't the cook's blood on his suit. Zoro-bro was covered in blood and breathing pretty heavily. He was hurt bad. A feeling came over me as I grabbed the swordsman and held him in my arms. I turned around to Robin and Usopp who starred in horror in the kid in my arms. Usopp's eyes were the size of plates and Robin had a somber face.

"Get the cook on the stretcher while I take Zorobro to Chopper." I yelled

Without even waiting for a reply I ran with all my speed to Chopper. I guess I was running to roughly cause a painful moan came from the injured swordsman. This was not super. I held him closer to me making sure he did not move. I felt the warm blood on my chest. Though it was made of metal I shuddered at the feeling. I looked at him and saw his eyelids move but they did not open. With blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth he grunted and whispered "Is...everybody...ok?"

I could hear the pain in his voice and didn't answer. He didn't know I was too shocked to answer and took the silence as a bad answer.

He opened his eyes and I felt the feeling again as when I first saw him. His face was full of panic and painfully he asked again in a panic voice that surprised me that it was coming from the strong emotionless swordsman

"Is ...Luffy...still here...Robin?" He looked at me with glassy eyes that were engulfed with torturous pain. He gripped my arm and stared at me. "Was anyone taken?"

I finally understood his reaction since the whole crew had just gotten bounties. "No, no one was taken everyone is fine. Now stop talking you've pushed yourself too far already." I scolded him

He closed his eyes and his head rolled as he quickly back unconscious. I saw the crew and ran towards Chopper. When Chopper took him away I didn't see the crew's worried faces all I saw was one of my kids being taken away. My kids?

So that's what the feeling was. I guess when I joined the crew I saw them as my family. When I saw Zoro-bro like that I felt like a father seeing his injured son. I sighed and stared at Chopper who was running inside the building. I pushed my glasses on and muttered a quiet apology to Tom for all the times I probably scared him.

NAMI POV

Chopper running to the castle hastily inspected Zoro's wounds.

"He's lost too much blood." he whispered

He turned around and ordered Luffy and Brooke to ask the survivors for any medical supplies. I ran inside the castle after Chopper and grabbed an abandoned curtain and placed it on a giant flat rock. This would have to be the surgery table. Chopper placed Zoro on the table and began to take out surgery tools. He kept on mumbling "lost too much blood, too much." I looked at my fallen nakama, he was covered in blood and there was still plenty of wounds bleeding. "Too much too much can't operate too much."

Suddenly I remembered something, me and Zoro had the same blood type. I whirled around to Chopper and told him. His expression didn't change except a curt nod was all I got. Chopper infused me and Zoro and I sat there while Chopper operated.

I turn my head away from him. I felt like I was going to be sick by looking at him. Soon Robin came in and gave some helping hands. Though he was unconscious Zoro still moaned in pain and every now and then he would flinch or shudder. When a painful gasp came from him I couldn't take it. Knowing he was out of it I still pulled off a fake smile and said to him.

"O-oi Zoro you can't die because you still owe me A MIL-"

I didn't get to finish my weak threat as suddenly he convulsed and coughed up blood. His body now shaking the infusion was ripped from his arm before Robin could hold him down. Chopper quickly tuned his head so he wouldn't choke on his own bile. I just stood there. The protector of the crew was dying in front of me.

He was the unspoken protector that was by your side in your moment of danger. He risked his life so many times for us and when he needed us we were all unconscious. Guilt raged through my chest and I felt my hands cover my face. We weren't there when he needed us but he was there so many times for us. I felt tears stream down my face just thinking what I would do without Zoro. He could never be replaced he was too precious to all of us.

I realize they were done when I saw I was off the needle already. Chopper was sterilizing his tools and thanked me. I saw how tired he looked and decided that I would help him later on with Zoro. I stared at my injured crewmate and pleaded inside to please not to leave us.

We need you... I need you to protect everyone.

CHOPPER POV

Three days had passed, but still Zoro had not woken up yet.

Once the party ended I asked Robin to make a stretcher to take Zoro to the infirmary. She happily obliged and we were both quiet as we listened to Zoro's labored breathing. I felt my eyes water and I sniffed to try to keep myself from crying. If Zoro died I would have guilt for the rest of my doctor career.

When we reached the infirmary we gently placed him on the bed. Robin said she was going to make some coffee. When she was gone I couldn't hold it any longer. I started crying, no I was bawling. Zoro was so hurt that it would take months till he was better. His heart almost stopped beating one time. If I was stronger I could've helped but no I was weak. I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see Zoro looking at me.

" Zoro your awake!" I shouted. MY eyes began to water again and I started crying all over again. "Chopper what's wrong?" Zoro asked weakly.

"Zoro if I was stronger I could've helped more and you wouldn't have gotten so hurt." Zoro looked solemn and he sighed. "Chopper if you were the strongest person in the world the outcome wouldn't have changed."

I wasn't consoled and I yelled back "Zoro I'm no help compared to you or Luffy! Sometimes I think it would be better if I just left the crew and then thi-"

"CHOPPER! Don't ever say that again! You are strong. Strong isn't just physical standards. You're stronger in other areas than me or Luffy... you're the doctor. You're not weak if you were able to save me." Zoro stopped to cough violently. Suddenly getting up he dry heaved over the bed and I managed to get him a bucket in time. He threw up violently and began to shake.

"Zoro I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten you so upset." I cried

"It's okay Chopper." Zoro said wearily he grimaced at the sight of the bucket and what it contained.

"I'll wash that out for you" I said outstretching my hand. Zoro pulled it away and said quickly. "Don't worry I think I might need it again."

I couldn't help but worry but Zoro ruffled my fur which put me at ease. I smiled at Zorro and he smiled weakly back. I saw Zoro as my older brother, he was the person I always ran to when scared. Whenever I fell into the water Zoro was always the first to get me. I laughed at some of the memories. Zoro coughed again and I saw that he was shaking.

"Ahhhh Zoro stay there I'll go grab some blankets." I ran out the door and headed to the supply closet. Grabbing a thick blanket I ran back to Zoro and already found himself asleep. His face was scrunched up in pain and his breathing was wheezy.

I ran into action not needing anybody to tell me I was the doctor. "The areas Zoro and Luffy lack at I'll be strong." I whispered.

ROBIN POV

Staring at the wounded man on the bed I sipped on my coffee and stared at the page I've been reading for 2 hours. Sighing I gave up and closed the book. I promised Chopper I'd watch Kenshisan. I heard some shuffling and made myself very still. It was still night and I knew I blended in with the darkness. Kenshisan put his hand over his eyes and began to rub them and just laid his hand there. His steady breathing became quicker and shorter.

I think he was going to hyperventilate himself. Suddenly with a grunt he pushed himself up and grabbed the bucket and threw up violently into it. He sighed putting the bucket down and brushed his hand against his katantas. He stopped at one and a heavy sigh came from his lips. He grasped the katana and stared at it looking lost in thought.

Suddenly he hissed in pain and grabbed his chest the katana falling to the floor. I decided to come out of hiding and helped him sit straight so it was easier to breathe. He steadied his breathing but sweat was splattered on his face. His head limped on my shoulder, he was losing conscious. As quickly as he fell he got to his feet. He swayed a little but managed to grab the bed and his swords. He made his way to the door but he was pulled by ten hands.

"Oi Robin what's the big idea." Zoro questioned weakly.

"I should be asking you the same thing Kenshi-san." I retorted"

"Robin there is something I've been meaning to do."

Several hands lifted him and body slammed him on the bed Zoro grunted and glaring at me breathlessly demanded. "What...the hell...was that for?"

"You seem to like to be in pain so I decided to help."

"Please Robin-"

"No Zoro that is the final answer" I answered coldly. Crossing my arms several hands came and strapped Zoro to the bed

"Robin come on I can't even sleep comfortable like this ". He argued but he knew he was going to stay in the bed no matter what.

"Alright Zoro it's either this or.."

I turned around and when I came back I had a syringe with a clear liquid in it. Zoro moaned and turned his head the other way. I was going to put the syringe back when I heard rustling and turned to Zoro, he had his arm stretched out and was staring tiredly at me.

"If I get this then when I wake up I can get out of here."

I sighed. This was the best deal I was going to get. I nodded and started to unwrap some of the bandages on his arm. My stomach flipped when I saw the arm. Large bruises covered his arm but the darkest one was just on his vein. Zoro saw this and quickly turned his head away and nodded. I poised the needle and slid it in the vein. Zoro's face was expressionless but I saw his jaw line clench down and his eyes were shut tight. I quickly injected the medicine and took out the needle. I began wrapping his arm back but sudden his arm grabbed mine.

His eyes were already glazed from the drug but he slurred asked."You weren't hurt were you by...the shichibukai ...were you?"

I was taken by a surprise but my face showed no emotions. I shook my head as my mind raced of what he did for us. He relaxed a little and hesitantly I got my hand and brushed it through his hair. His face relaxed and one final stroke rested my hand on the side of his cheek. This young man was very precious to the crew.

He was no doubt the eldest brother in the family. Everyone had respect for him and his actions were always for the good of the crew. I sighed, that's why he was like this right now. He would make a mother very proud. My eyes glanced at the bucket and stared at what it contained. Blood. I sighed he would also make a mother worried sick.

USOPP POV

I was coming back whistling a tune and twirling my hammer. I saw someone coming who looked like they were having trouble finding their way and I heard the word graveyard coming from the man. I was going to go help when I noticed three swords on the person s hip. I quickly threw myself beside a bush. I knew Zoro would never take help with directions so I wondered what to do.

I had a brilliant idea and bringing out my long shot and some numchucks a survivor had given me. I aimed and let the numchucks go as the hit the branch, they intertwined and they could be seen as bright as the sun. I nodded to myself and walked out of the forest getting ready to give an exaggerated story of the graveyard to Zoro when I stopped in my tracks. Zoro was leaning against a tree with his hand clutching his shirt.

"Oi Zoro are you okay!" I yelled. I ran to his side and saw that he was pale and sweating like he just came back from one of his crazy workouts.

He looked up at me and quickly let go of his shirt, he grabbed the tree and steadied himself before pulling himself up he shook himself and faced me. "Hey."

I didn't say anything but I saw his face was getting paler. I don't know how the guy was still standing. I remembered when I first saw him I was pretty sure he was dead. I shuddered.

"Hey you coming down with something?" Zoro asked looking at me, an eyebrow arched.

I almost fell over, man this guy was really something "Like the great Ussop would come down with something as feeble as a cold. Have I told you the time I fought against eight eightee -EIGHTY seakings while having a cold, fever and a damsel in distress in my arms."

Zoro grunted in reply and began to walk the way he came from. Watching him walk away, I yelled after him. "Oi Zoro are you going to the graveyard?"

"Yeah do you know where that is, these roads keep changing."

Ignoring the excuse I pointed at the tree with the numchucks and yelled back "Yeah do you see the numchucks on that branch? If you just walk towards that then you'll find the graveyard."

Zoro stared at the numchucks and nodded. He began to walk to the numchucks and I hoped he would make it there and not get lost. I pulled my goggles over my eyes and stared at the swordsman his hand gripping his swords. Turning around walking to the ship I shook my head. Man I almost lost the man that made me think my dream was possible. Zoro was my everyday dosage of inspiration.

BROOKE POV

'My dear friends now you have a rightful grave to rest.' Lost in thought as I played my violin I didn't notice the person walking towards me.

Suddenly a sword hit the dirt and sunk in. I turned to see Zoro. Oh dear I was sure my eyes popped out of head when I saw the young man, oh but I do not have eyes yohoho skull joke. Zoro sat down with a calm face but I noticed his right leg was shaking badly.

Feeling worried I asked simply "Ah you're awake."

Zoro merely smirked and just said "I just overslept." I nodded and stared at the sword in the ground. I knew what it was but I wanted to make conversation. "Is that a"- I stopped my sentence and waited for him to answer

"It's a dead sword." With that said he closed his eyes and clapped his hands together and bowed his head.

Suddenly a feeling came over me and I told him about me joining the Crew. I think I really wanted to see his reaction and I yearn to be accepted by the first mate. Thankfully he made a joke about it and I knew i was accepted by him. I was going to tell a skull joke but suddenly Zoro gripped his chest and grunted.

"Ahh Zoro-san"

I grabbed him as he shook violently while coughing. For a moment his eyes rolled back but I quickly snapped my fingers right in front of his eyes. A thunderous snap was heard and Zoro pulled up his head quickly and looked around for the source of the huge noise. I gripped his shoulders as he tried to control his breathing.

"You know Zorosan when I was alive way back when there was this thing called resting. I think you should try it." Zoro managed a weak smile but suddenly he covered his mouth and coughed violently into it. I heard something hit his palm and noticed blood falling from his hand.

I was going to pick up the swordsman but he shook his head. He took deep breaths and finally put his hand down where it was covered in blood. "Hey Brooke could this stay between us."

"Ah Zoro-san I think you should go see Chopper but your secret is safe with me"

Now I knew two deadly secrets.

I helped him up and he said he was heading off. I nodded and continued where I left off picking up my violin. Zoro-san is a very good firstmate.

LUFFY POV

"Sanji let me have some meat pleeeaaaseeee . "I pleaded

"No Luffy."

"It's not fair that you're making food and not giving me any."

"This isn't for you."

"Who is it for then?"

"The idiot marimo."Sanji muttered.

My face dropped "Three days of not eating huh."

"Yeah damn marimo, finally woke up today."

I inspected my hat and started to think. Zoro was hurt bad, almost as bad as when he lost to Mihawk. I sighed and placed my treasure hat on my head. Zoro was hiding something.

Zoro pov

Damn my breathing became uneven again. I leaned against the wall and tried to control my breathing. My hand gripped my shirt and tried to ease the white hot searing pain that seemed to appear at any movements I made. Damn how the hell did Luffy take all this damage?

I was weak and this defeat proved it. I made myself walk towards the castle. Every step my body screamed for me to stop. I shook my head, I was too weak. Suddenly I heard someone yelling my name or my nickname I guess for the idiotcook.

I turned to them and I saw that they had worried expressions plastered on their faces, though they were trying to hide it. I walked over to them. My legs was shaking really bad but I tensed my muscles to stop the shaking.

"Hey."

"Hey shithead shouldn't you be resting." The curlybrow pointed his cigarette at me.

"Shut it erocook I just needed some sleep." I countered.

I looked over at Luffy who had not said a thing. Suddenly he smile and motioned to a table which I hadn't seen.

"Hey Zoro you must be starving. Sanji made you lots of food. There's lots of meat too."

He waited for my reaction. I smiled and walked to the table and sat down. Shit I hadn't been able to keep food down and my throwing up wasn't helping. Damn it I knew the cook was trying to help but I felt like punching him in the face. I couldn't t digest any of this. Thinking on my feet I grabbed Luffy's neck ignoring the soaring pain in my shoulders.

"Hey captain, help me eat all of this will you. I don't think I can eat all of this shitty food."

Luffy smiled and walked with me to the table. Hearing footsteps I turned to see Usopp Franky and Chopper.

"Hey guys" I yelled "Come over there's tons of food." They ran over and began to devour the food. Shit I think this might actually work. I saw Nami and Robin and I knew I didn't have to invite them because the erocooks voice boomed from the kitchen. He invited them over for snacks but stopped midsentence as the crew ate the food. I grabbed a piece of meat and swallowed

"Hey question the food isn't crappy as it usually is." I yelled.

Robin patted my shoulder and I smiled at her. I saw a black Afro over the wall and knew there was one more person. "Brooke get in here and play some music and eat." I ordered. The skeleton walked inside already playing a song. I smiled but inside I felt my stomach burn and the meat try to come back up. I swallowed down the bile. Hot searing pain flashed through my body.

If I could go back would I still save Luffy?

I saw Chopper do a Luffy impersonation and everyone burst out laughing. I laughed too but I gripped my shirt as a blinding pain surged through my body again but it seemed to center right at the heart this time. I took a deep breath and looked to see if anyone had noticed. No one seemed to and now Sanji brought sake and everyone cheered. I smiled yeah I would do it again...without one moment of hesitation.

LUFFY POV

Zoro thought he was sneaky by inviting the crew to the feast Sanji had prepared him. He wasn't fooling anyone saying he was fine. I realized I was spacing out and picked up my care free attitude. I cheered with the rest of my crew as Sanji brought out sake. I turned to look at Zoro and saw his face screwed up in pain with his hand clenching his shirt. I was going to get up but I saw his face relax and he took a deep breath. No one else saw, just me. What the hell happened to you Zoro. I had an uneasy feeling about this but I saw a look of peace on his face and I turned back to the party. I'll forget about it today but...I will find out what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so everyone knows this was a oneshot BUT the sequel to this is Firstmates burden I hope can view my second fanfic which will have chapters. thanks everyone 


End file.
